


Guests Don't Sleep in the Bed

by Aoi_Sensei



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Uruha likes sleeping in Aoi's bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/pseuds/Aoi_Sensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Uruha slept in Aoi's bed - 1 time Aoi slept in Uruha's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guests Don't Sleep in the Bed

**1)** It was late at night, the snow was falling heavily, and Uruha was falling asleep in front of the TV. "Why don't you go to bed?" Aoi chuckled. The younger guitarist just nodded as he set his noodle bowl down onto the coffee table. Aoi watched him leave the living room before he started cleaning up. Half way through the dishes did he realize that Uruha went into his bedroom. Of course, Uruha has asked to stay over and he agreed, but he assumed that Uruha would sleep on his couch? Aoi glanced at his bedroom door, quickly finishing the dishes before peeking in. Sure enough there was Uruha, passed out curled up with his nose shoved into Aoi's pillow. Sighing, he just decided to sleep on the couch instead.  
  
 **2)** Aoi pursed his lips at Uruha, who in return gazed up at his with round wide eyes. They were grown men for crying out load. "No." Aoi grumbled, making Uruha frown. "Why not?" He asked, pouting out his cheeks.  Uruha had brought over a movie Reita had recommended him, thinking that it would be much more fun to watch it with someone else. Why not watch it with Ruki? Aoi figured it was because Uruha knew he would get scared, and he knew that Ruki would get scared too. But in truth, the movie had scared Aoi too, so when Uruha had asked to stay at Aoi's house he quickly agreed but he wasn't ready to give up his bed. "Guests don't sleep in the bed!" Aoi countered pointedly. The younger of the two smiled before nimbly dashing into the bedroom. Sighing, Aoi decided he wasn't giving in. He walked in, forcing Uruha to scoot over as he slipped under the blankets. They slept with their backs to each other.  
  
 **3)**   Uruha rushed over right away once he heard that Aoi was seriously ill. Aoi, being the macho man that he was, refused to see a doctor. Worried, Uruha decided to come and take care of him. He tidied up Aoi's house, heated up some soup for him, and kept him entertained as much as he possibly could. The day was going smoothly until the evening rolled around and Aoi's fever worsened. He had ushered his senior into bed, placing a cold damp towel on his forehead in hopes that it would bring his body heat down. The next morning Aoi woke up to see Uruha curled up against him in his bed. He looked tired and Aoi instantly knew that he had watched over him all night. Feeling guilty, Aoi pulled the blanket over his sleeping form, letting him stay.  
  
 **4)** When Aoi opened the door he did expect Uruha, but what he did not expect was to find Uruha practically sobbing. As soon as he opened the door Uruha had flown into his arms, clutching his shirt as his shoulders shook, pressing his tear stained face into his chest. Aoi immediately wrapped his arms around Uruha, pulling him inside enough to shut the door. It broke his heart to see him cry in such a way, and he awkwardly tried his best to comfort the younger man. Noticing how tired Uruha looked, Aoi led him into his bedroom. "Stay with me?" He sniffled. Aoi hesitated before slowly nodding. Uruha smiled softly, nuzzling into Aoi's chest, closing his eyes as he started to calm down. Aoi played with Uruha's hair until he fell asleep, thinking bitterly about the person who broke his heart.  
  
 **5)** "Aoi-" Uruha huffed, crossing his arms. Aoi tried his damn hardest not to smirk, but the expression made it's way onto his face anyways. "No." Uruha only looked more frustrated by his words. They were on a tour, staying at a hotel for the night. It was raining cold rain, the kind where you could see your own breath when you went out for a smoke. Aoi knew this because he had just returned from the balcony, doing just that. He was surprised when Uruha knocked on his door so late. "My heater is broken!" He stated again. "Please let me sleep in here tonight, I can't sleep when it's this cold!" The older man shrugged. "So?" Uruha's expression went from angry, to frustrated, to sad in a matter of seconds, throwing Aoi off completely. He pressed his lips together before sighing reluctantly. The last thing Aoi wanted was to see Uruha upset, and to be fair it was pretty cold. Talking himself into agreeing, Aoi finally replied. "Alright, but don't hog the blankets." Uruha's expression turned to one of joy as he bounced over, hugging him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you~!" He chanted happily before flopping into Aoi's bed. Aoi rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "Just go to bed already." He teased, slipping into the other side.  
  
 **6)** He squint up through the darkness at Uruha, who was looming over him. His heart was still beating rapidly in his chest and his skin bumped at the cold sweat that covered his body like a blanket of morning dew,. "Are you okay?" Uruha asked softly, turning on the table lamp as Aoi sat up. He simply shook his head. Aoi was over at Uruha's house where they watched a movie and ate dinner together. He fell asleep on the couch around eleven, and Uruha went to bed at twelve. Glancing at the clock, Aoi realized that it was three in the morning. His nightmare must have woken Uruha up. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Aoi looked back at Uruha as he nervously played with his sideburns. "No." Sighing, Uruha stood up. "Come on, come sleep with me." Aoi didn't hesitate, he didn't refuse, and he didn't even rethink Uruha's offer. He picked up his pillow, quickly following him into his bedroom where both of them slipped into bed. Aoi allowed Uruha to wrap his arms around him, pulling him close. He felt him kiss his hair. "Sleep." He said softly, and Aoi did sleep, he slept better than he had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sort of thing was a popular fic topic like two or three years ago. But I just loved how Uruha took Aoi's bed and then said "well if the master of the house didn't want me sleeping in his bed then he should have said something" and Aoi was completely speechless. So I scribbled this down just to ease my love for these two knuckle heads.


End file.
